Dies and sheet cutting presses are used to cut various patterns out of sheet materials. The presses are designed to apply uniform pressure to a platen and die to cut through a sheet or a plurality of sheets simultaneously. Also an amount of uniform pressure may be applied to the die to force a portion of the steel blade of the die through only a portion of a sheet or combination of sheets, which is referred to as a “kiss-cut.” For example, a first sheet or laminate with an adhesive backing sheet may be used with the die so as to cut through the first sheet and so that the laminate sheet may be separated from the adhesive backing sheet. In these types of cutting applications described, there is a need for a die press that provides uniform pressure to the platen and die.